There are many different types of computing devices in use today, including desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, virtual reality headsets, wearable computing technology, and the like. Computing devices may be used to perform a wide variety of tasks, such as accessing websites via the Internet, using word processing software to create documents, playing video games, composing and sending email and/or text messages, watching videos, listening to music, and so forth.
Under some circumstances, one or more accessory devices may be used together with a computing device. For example, if a user is playing a video game on a computing device, a gaming controller may be connected to the computing device so that the user is able to provide input to the video game (e.g., to control an object or character in the video game).
Communication between a computing device and an accessory device may occur wirelessly. To facilitate such wireless communication, a computing device may include multiple radios. In addition to a radio that facilitates general wireless connectivity between the computing device and other devices, the computing device may also include at least one radio that is specifically intended to facilitate point-to-point wireless connectivity between the computing device and one or more accessory devices.